


Di frigo rotti e sorbetti al limone

by Moe89



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Aveva le labbra arrossate, gonfie e lucide e continuava a fare piccoli mugolii di apprezzamento ogni volta che ne beveva un po'.<br/>Sembrava una cazzo di pornostar, il bastardo. <br/>Ian infilò un dito nel bicchiere e se lo ficcò in bocca, socchiudendo gli occhi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di frigo rotti e sorbetti al limone

**DI FRIGO ROTTI E SORBETTI AL LIMONE**

 

 

_Non bisogna preoccuparsi di ciò che si mangia, ma con chi si mangia.  
(Epicuro)_   


 

 

  
  
  
  
Ian leccò via una goccia di sorbetto dal lato del bicchiere che aveva in mano.   
Faceva davvero caldo quel giorno, per tanto Fiona aveva decretato che svuotare il congelatore (ovviamente rotto) fosse l'unico modo per impedire a tutto ciò che c'era dentro di sciogliersi ed andare a male; e così Ian si era ritrovato con in mano quello stupido sorbetto.   
Mickey lo guardò rigirarsi la cannuccia in bocca con fare annoiato. Aveva le labbra arrossate, gonfie e lucide e continuava a fare piccoli mugolii di apprezzamento ogni volta che ne beveva un po'.  
Sembrava una cazzo di pornostar, il bastardo.   
Ian infilò un dito nel bicchiere e se lo ficcò in bocca, socchiudendo gli occhi.   
 _'Fanculo_.   
Erano giorni che non scopavano, settimane forse, e Mickey non ne poteva più. Ormai aveva le palle blu a causa di tutte le strafottutissime doccie fredde che si era dovuto fare per calmare gli ormoni.   
Quindi 'fanculo.   
'Fanculo al condividere la stanza con altri tre stronzi, 'fanculo al non avere mai un attimo di pace fra una rapina ed un pestaggio, 'fanculo al lavoro notturno di Ian e soprattutto 'fanculo a Fiona Gallagher ed al suo merdosissimo frigo rotto.  _Classico tempismo di merda_.   
E ovviamente Mickey non poteva certo dirglielo a quella testa rossa spudorata e sexy che gli macava avere il suo uccello a sfondargli il culo. Non era mica una fighetta disperata, lui.  
Ian si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e continuò a leccare la cannuccia come la peggiore puttanella in calore.   
Quando poi gliene cadde una goccia sul cavallo dei jeans, Mickey non ci vide più.  
"Cazzo Gallagher, se hai tanta voglia di leccare qualcosa, vieni a letto."  
 


End file.
